Before Marooner's Rock
by Salomedancing
Summary: What happened when Tiger Lily was found sneaking around on Capatin Hook's ship. In the movies she is usually depicted as a child but in the book she is a young woman and that is what she is in this fic.Rating for NC and torture, this fic is rather dark.


**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J. M. Barrie**

**AN: This is another old fic floating around on my computer. Written for a challenge to include three prompts; music, bonfire, and leather as well as the kink denied orgasm and a quote.**

**This fic is set before Peter Pan, where Tiger Lily is captured on Jolly Roger, this story is about her a reason to be there. In the movies she is usually depicted as a child but in the book she is a young woman and that is what she is in this fic. Please note that Captain Hook's views on Native Americans is his own, not mine.**

**Thanks to japanpeterpan for the beta reading.**

"And yet," said Smee, "I have often heard you say that the hook was worth a score of hands, for combing the hair and other homely uses."

"Ay," the captain answered, "if I were a mother I would pray to have my children born with this instead of that," and he cast a look of pride upon his iron hand and one of scorn upon the other."And tonight I will have more use of it than any hand indeed."

The hook the Captain had chosen was not for every day. Its point was sharp as a razor, but thin and delicate, and would quickly dull if used daily. But for special tasks it was a most useful tool, able to slice through skin and muscles, the cuts very fine, but going deep. It was made for the purpose of hurting someone, and it was for that aim that Hook had put it on today.

His men had caught her when she was sneaking around the ship. All alone, but she had fought desperately, and managed to injure one of them badly. Now she was chained down below, waiting for him, and Hook looked forward to it. He wondered briefly, while he made his way down into the ship, if the Indians would try to rescue her. That they knew she was gone he had already understood from the wild music the drums made around their bonfires this night.

The space where she was kept was small, but there was no need for more. Her hands had been chained high above her head, forcing her up on tiptoes. She was naked from the waist up- nothing his dogs were responsible for, but to make it easier for her to swim out to the ship. The reet of her clothes were in a bundle on the floor, she had carried it on her back when she was captured.

Her position forced her small breasts up and out, and the muscles in her belly were strained. Hook let his eyes linger on the delectable curves, then down over smooth brown skin, down to where soft leather hid her hips and legs from him. It was easy work to loosen those knots, leaving her naked. Only then did he look at her face. There was no fear there, and that would indeed have surprised him. She stared back, keeping her chin up, showing the same defiance as the first time.

The first time he saw her he had been struck by her beauty. She had been walking up from a small pond, her hair streaming with water, and droplets clinging to her body. He knew of course that the savages called one of their brats their princess, but he had never inquired about her. After all, the only interest he could ever have in her was if she fell into his hands so he could use her to get to Pan, but when he saw her he realised that there was yet another way for him to use her, and he chased her through the forest.

She ran fast, but he was faster and he caught her flying tresses and threw her on the ground. He was on top of her before she had time to get up. He kissed her savagely, breathing and tasting her and the scent of musk and woodlands and fresh water drove him into a frenzy. When he released her mouth she was laughing, and when he thrust into her she flung her arms around his back. But he was too much on fire to care, and not until he stood up and saw the blood on them both, did he realise that she had been a virgin. That astonished him so much that he had let her go, and she had disappeared with a mocking laugh, like a nymph sprung from a tree.

And now she was here, staring at him with black luminous eyes, all smooth curves and skin, begging to be touched. When he reached down between her legs he found her wet and swollen, and she made a small involuntary movement with her hips to meet his hand. He started to tease, fondling her folds and inner thighs for a long time before he finally honed in to the most sensitive part of her. Her breathing quickened, and she pressed herself against him, shivering and flushing. When the flush spread over her body, and her movements grew more frenzied, he suddenly took a step back, abruptly letting go of her. Tiger Lily groaned in surprised disappointment.

Hook waited for a moment, and then he started all over again, caressing her body until he almost brought her over the edge before he stopped again, but this time he let the hook sweep over her chest. A thin red line showed up, and then small drops of blood welled up and trickled down her breasts, and she gasped in surprised pain. But her already hard nipples hardened further, and Hook smiled.

It was an entertaining game, watching her grow more and more frantic when he touched her, then altered with slashing her smooth skin. Not much, tiny scratches really, but he knew they stung. It had a drawback, though. He grew harder and harder, and he realised that if he didn't have her soon, he would spill himself in his breeches like a schoolboy.

He freed himself and entered her swiftly, and she gasped again when he thrust into her, as deep as he could. She wrapped her legs around his waist driving him even deeper inside, and almost at once he could feel her pulsate around him, almost driving him to climax at once. But he managed to hold back, and before he was done she had reached her own climax yet again.

He leaned against her, pressing her harder against the wall, her scent mingled with blood."Why did you come here, princess?"

"You caught me, and I let you. I waited for your return, and when you didn't, I came looking for you."

"Whatever for?"

"I told you. You caught me, I'm your squaw now."

"Me? Marry a savage? Don't delude yourself, princess. You may be beautiful, but I wouldn't sully myself further than this."

He could see that his words hurt her, and he wondered briefly if she had really thought that he would come back to her. Funny how alike women were then, wherever they came from. Foolish, more than anything else.

"I want only one thing from you now. I want you to divulge the whereabouts of Peter Pan. If you do so I will not only let you free, I will let you go unharmed, and with whatever treasures you want from me."

"I will say nothing, and I want nothing!"

"Suit yourself, princess. You will regret it."

But she didn't talk, and he never really expected her to. He knew that this peculiar people trained themselves to withstand torture, and this girl was no exception. He grew weary of his game, feeling that despite it all it was bad form to torture a girl, even if it was for a good cause. He did take her once more before he left. Though she was still slick, she had lost her taste for it, letting him do what he wanted without struggle. It angered him and he took her so hard that it was almost painful for him, and though her expression remained haughty, he could see a flicker of pain in her eyes. He smiled.

"I'm through with you, and I will give you the death you fear the most. You will be taken to Marooner's Rock and be chained to it. The water is low now, but when the tide turns you will drown. Under water, your soul will never find the hunting-ground it will yearn for."

For the first time he could detect fear in her.

"No!"

"Then tell me where Peter Pan is!"

"Never!"

"So be it then."

Hook left her sagging in her chains, her body covered in blood and sweat. He left no orders to let her be- if someone else chose to have her, then he hoped she would suffer from it. However, the next time he saw her she was clothed again, and he never asked what had happened in between. He supposed it was Smee and his soft heart that had allowed her to get dressed, but he never asked that either. She had refused him, and the only thing he cared for was that she would suffer when she died.

He did order her to be chained with long chains to the rock, so that it would take her a long time to drown.

THE END


End file.
